My Baby You'll Be
by AurigaCapella
Summary: Awwww! This is a short songfic based on a great story I read as a kid. It's about Trunks growing up and Bulma loving him through all his trials and errors enough to sing to him every night while he's asleep. It's so CUTE! There's kinda some romance, but n


This is a sweet, short little story that I modeled after the children's book, "I'll Love You Forever

This is a sweet, short little story that I modeled after the children's book, "I'll Love You Forever." I can't remember who wrote the book, but I remember I loved it as a child, and I still love it. It made me cry. I hope you like this little twist-off.

Okay, I wrote this in a very short amount of time, too, so don't expect an errorless piece of work.

Danke!

--AurigaCapella

**************My Baby You'll Be************

The blue-haired beauty held the adorable bundle up for the hospital to see. It was a crying, bald, soggy baby, the cutest baby in the world, as far as she was concerned. She loved him as soon as she saw him, and never stopped. The dark saiyan who was the baby's father looked on his offspring with indifference, but behind his mask, she knew that there was a seed of pride sprouting rapidly.

Sometimes the baby cried so much he wet his pants. Sometimes he threw up all over her favorite shirt. Sometimes he whined and wailed all through the night.

But sometimes, when the baby wasn't crying, and he was fast asleep in his little room at Capsule Corp, as peaceful as a kitten, she would quietly creep into his room, lift his tiny body into her arms, and rock him gently, singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be.

The years passed by quickly, and soon Trunks was a cute little toddler. He ambled around the Corporation, using the new words he learned all the time (No! No! No! No! NOOOOOO!!). His dad began teaching him some basic sparring techniques, and soon he was able to beat Yamcha. He was a very hyper kid, alright. Sometimes his mommy got a little scared.

But sometimes, when the toddler wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs, and he was fast asleep in his toy-covered little room in Capsule Corp, as peaceful as a bunny, she would quietly creep into his room, lift his small body into her arms, and rock him gently, singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be.

Again, time flew by, and Trunks grew into a feisty ten-year-old. He played sports; baseball, cricket, and soccer, and his mom had to chauffer him everywhere. Sometimes she wished he would get older and get a license. His dad continued training him, and soon he could beat Krillen. He was a busy little lad. Bulma was even busier.

But sometimes, when the busy ten-year-old wasn't playing a myriad sports and harrowing his mother for a ride, and he was fast asleep in his messy little room in Capsule Corp, as peaceful as a lamb, she would quietly creep into his room, lift his hefty ten-year-old body into her arms, and rock him gently, singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be.

More years passed, and Trunks became a rowdy teenager. He drove his own car (thankfully), invited large groups of friends over for pizza and movies, crashed around the house, and began to see girls in a different light. His 'pop' kept up with his training, and soon he could beat Piccolo. He was rude to his mother, however infrequently, and he yelled at his dad when he was angry. Bulma had a lot of migraines.

But sometimes, when the flamboyant teen wasn't throwing pizza slices at the walls or head banging to heavy metal music, and was fast asleep in his poster-plastered and blacklight-illuminated room in Capsule Corp, as peaceful as a sleepy mare, she would quietly creep into his room, lift his heavy teen-age body into her arms, and rock him gently (or as gently as she could considering his weight), singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living 

My baby you'll be.

Trunks got older and older, and soon he was a young man. He graduated from college and moved out of Capsule Corp to a house down the street. He became caught up in his life of business and politics, hardly having any time for his family. He continued his training, and soon he was able to beat his own father sometimes (only when Vegeta had a cold, though…). Bulma regretted that she couldn't see him more often.

But sometimes, when the handsome man wasn't making business deals or taking phone calls, and was fast asleep in his nice home down the street, as peaceful as a manitee, she would walk quietly down the street, climb through his window, lift his huge body into her arms, and rock him gently (while sitting, of course), singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be

Well, Bulma wasn't getting any younger. Soon her hair was gray, and her bones creaked from time to time. Soon she didn't have the strength to walk down the street and climb into Trunks' room. She got sick, and had to stay in her room all the time. 

But Trunks loved his mother, and came to visit her every day. And when no one else was there, and Bulma was drowsy and tired, Trunks would lift the aged woman into his arms, and rock her gently, singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My mommy you'll be.

Trunks grew into a strong leader. He brought the Capsule Corp into riches untold. He met a lovely young woman (who do you think she is?) and they were married. Later on, a baby was born to the couple, a beautiful baby girl. Bulma absolutely adored her.

And when this baby wasn't crying or wetting her diapers, and was fast asleep in her little room in Trunks' house, Trunks would creep into her room, lift her tiny body into his arms, and rock her, singing:

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be.

END (or is it?)

*************

*sniff.* Isn't it adorable? I loved the book. You must read the book! 

Sorry it's so short. 

R&R, wonderful peoples!


End file.
